User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Diary of a Wimpy Rich Kid: Part 2
I've read reviews about the terrible reputation of Bullworth Academy. Perverted staff, fucked up food, etc. With all that shit I read on the internet about it I was surprised to see that the principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch (weird ass name) was actually not a complete fucking douchebag. "So, you seem to be one of our more intelligent students at the academy," he was reading over my file. I was quite nervous for the evaluation, I had hoped that they didn't read a record of my crimes. One time, I came in two minutes over on my curfew. I was afraid that that would stay on my record until the end of time when it was time for the rapture to come and kill all of us. I take my education very seriously, I mean to be honest you only go through school once so why not take it seriously while you're there? Bullies thought that I was the funniest little shit, they make fun of me. Call me four eyes and other crap like that. You always hear that saying, "poor kids stick together" well rich kids usually pick on those less rich and not a complete, overconfident bitch. Luckily (thank God), he made no mention of some of my past crimes. He was very impressed with my high academic ability. The only thing I ever failed was Gym, and that was because I was less athletically inclined which translates to: Scrawny kid + big, tough, muscular kid= Scrawny kid on the ground dying. "Here is your uniform young man," he put it down on the table, basic sneakers, slacks, and oh no! Aquaberry sweater. Shit! Those were at my last school and we all had to wear them. If nothing screamed "HERE I AM, BEAT ME UP!" Like the Aquaberry Sweater then I don't know what would. I wanted to burn that shit, to be honest I don't know what I was afraid of more. The poor people hating me for being rich, or the rich people hating me for being not as rich as them. "Thank you, sir." I said, very phony like. I grabbed my uniform and got out of there so fast you'd think I was doing some sort of dance. As I was leaving I saw a kid about my height, shaved head sliding down the stairs. Several kids high fived him when he got to the bottom. I can do that shit! I thought to myself. I got to the top and started sliding, then mid way down I went over the edge and landed hard on my back. I heard everyone that was present laughing at my current situation. It was like being around a ton of Hyena's. Being that I'm hard headed I got to my feet and was picking up my books and clothes off the ground. Just then someone came over. "Hey, need help?" A kind, almost angelic female voice said. I looked up and saw a tall girl, black hair, glasses (still a very pretty face) looking down at me. When I looked into her eyes I fell back down a second time on my back. Everyone else laughed but her, but I didn't hear them. I was in awe by her beauty. She stood over me like an angel. All the sudden any injuries I might have sustained from the fall were automatically healed. "Hey." She repeated. "Are you okay?!" I must've been quite the sight, me all in love and shit like that. Though I had to form an intelligent response to her question. "Arhggh." I replied. Yep, that is what I said. That is how fucking good I am with women alright. Can't even form any words. I mean I make Bad Luck Brian look like a chick magnet that's how good I am, dude. So she held out her hand for me and I grabbed it... I fucking held her hand! At that point it felt like she flew me to Heaven and to a place where all the sexy angels chill out. She got a little creeped out by my gaping smile and eyes staring right at her. "Ugh, are you okay?" She said, knocking me back to my sense (I think I was drooling) So I looked away and tried to play it off all cool like. "Yeah, I'm alright." I told her. "I've fought bears, ya know." I joked. She giggled, oh my god the only time girls giggle is when I do something completely stupid or I ask them out. Score one for wimpy nerds, bitches! Then the bell rang. At first I didn't even comprehend it, I was too busy being in love, man. But then a prefect got inches from my face and yelled. "GET TO CLASS, MEAT!" At that point I knew I had to get to class. She turned to go to her class but I knew that this was my chance to catch her name. "What is your name?" I yelled as I was heading to my class. She turned to me and replied. "Angie!" She replied. "Angie, what a sexy name!" I replied. She gave me a weird look and at this point I suddenly realized..... I fucked up. Real smooth Jason you fucking idiot. I could've used cute, or beautiful but nope. I used sexy. Well fuck me. Anyways I went to class. Keeping primarily to myself, already thinking up ways to fix that embarrassing moment. Little did I know that someone else was trying to get ahold of me. It was the Chemistry teacher. "What are you doing in here?!" He asked, he sounded paranoid. Relax, I'm just the nerdy kid it ain't like I'm gonna fucking rob you or beat the shit out of you or anything. "Jason Teague." I replied. "I'm new." I finished. He looked me over and sighed. "Oh, yeah. Right." He said. I got to a lab station as the teacher started issuing instructions out. "Make sure to follow my instructions, precisely." He said and we all started working. Not to fucking brag but I'm pretty damn good at Chemistry. After carefully following the instructions I was finished. I was then handed a Chemistry book. After class I walked out with this new book. I checked the slip I was handed to see where my locker was, it was on the second floor of the main building. Locker 212 so I walked up the steps near the office and started making my way through the hall to find it. As I came around the corner I was knocked to the ground. "Watch it nerd!" He screamed at me. He was relatively short, red hair. It's always the fucking gingers that are evil. I knew it, I fucking knew it. Never trust a ginger! "I'm sorry." I said apologetically. He was taking none of it he grabbed me by shirt collar. "Think you're the best because you're so smart?!" He hissed at me, he was inches from my face and his breathe was fucking terrible. Almost made me wish he would kill me. He punched me hard in the gut and threw me to the ground. Just then one of the Prefects came around the corner. "You should not have done that!" He yelled. He chased after the evil ginger kid and they disappeared around the corner. I'm pretty sure I was going to puke out my lunch at this point. I struggled back to my feet but I was still hunched over and recovering from the blow to my gut. "Hey, are you okay?" A kinder voice said. I looked up, a short kid with shaved hair and a pink shirt under his Bullworth uniform. He didn't look as threatening as anyone else I've run into so far. "Yeah, just puking my guts out." I replied. "Other then that I'm peachy." I told him. He looked shorter and weaker then me. "Okay, well I'm Pete Kowalski." He held out his hand and I shook it. It looked like we both came from similar backgrounds and this could mean a feather in my cap. In the wild weaker animals stick together to form a a herd that will fend off predators, so if a bully is beating the shit out of us he can't beat us both at once so the other can run for help while the other is distracting the bully. This would be a good friendship. Category:Blog posts